Two Hearts
by drgemini86
Summary: Daniel has to leave Sam behind to go to Atlantis. Tag to Moebius, pre-tag to Avalon. SamDaniel established relationship. Lyrics featured are Two Hearts, by Phil Collins


_**Two Hearts, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)**__****_

_**Summary: **__Daniel has to leave Sam behind to go to Atlantis. Tag to Moebius, pre-tag to Avalon. SamDaniel established relationship. Lyrics featured are Two Hearts, by Phil Collins_

_**Pairing: **__SamDaniel (yay! Go S/D!)_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Category: **__Established Relationship_

_**Genres: **__A/U, Angst, Drama, Episode-related, Relationship-focussed, Romance-focussed, SongFic_

_**Spoilers: **__wee ones for seasons 6-9_

_**A/U: **__If you don't like S/D, don't read this… or if you do, for crying out loud, keep your shippy opinions to yourself. I don't go around flaming your stuff so don't make a complete arse of yourself to tell me that S/D are like brother and sister (hoo boy, they're not… I would so not be best friends with my sister, or with my brother, if I had a brother)._

If, however, you do decide to cross the Styx into the Underworld, at least have the guts to leave a signed review so that the three witches, Ms Dry Wit, Ms Sarcasm, and Ms Defender of the 'ship can have a day out.

_  
__--------------------_

_  
_Eight years of working together…well, seven, taking into account his year away, with his friends… and now, they could go their separate ways, their standing orders having been fulfilled with the defeat of the Goa'uld and the Replicators. Teal'c had been the first to go, leaving to help guide the development of the fledgling Jaffa nation. Jack had been next… he was promoted to the rank of Major-General and instated as the head of Homeworld Security now that General Hammond had retired.

That left him and Sam… they had been a couple for over a year since he had regained his memories, since the day she had relentlessly prompted him as to why he had asked her _that_ question, as she had referred to it, on Vis Uban after she had tried to persuade him to come home. Old feelings had surfaced… mutual old feelings, and in one unbelievable moment, he did something that he swore to himself that he wouldn't – he had kissed her. Dismay at his own lack of self control had soon turned into downright surprise when she returned his kiss, and not out of politeness… especially judging by where her hands went.

Their year or so together had taught him some valuable things about love and life, about happiness and, most importantly, his best friend. Prior to their change in relationship, he had thought that he had known her very well, but that preconception soon changed. Now, he knew her inside out. He knew everything about her, so much more than he could have before.

In that time, he had smiled more than he had ever done, and he had noticed, and was surprised, that she was so overwhelmingly happy when they were together. He loved her so much, and she loved him too, a fact which became very obviously apparent during the nights that they had had together. This naturally gave him an ego boost, and made his confidence rise, and also made him the butt of many of Jack's bluer jokes.

Now that the team had been disbanded, many opportunities had arisen for the scientists of SG-1, opportunities for research and work that they couldn't have taken before due to the rigorous nature of their jobs. Area 51 had jumped at the chance to bag the SGC's foremost expert in alien technologies, electronics, astrophysics, and the Stargate. Meanwhile, Atlantis continued to call to Daniel as it always had done, since he had first read about the lost city when he was child.

They had stayed up many a-night to discuss their options. He was more than willing to give up his dream to live another dream of being with Sam in Nevada, but she was reluctant for him to do that, knowing how much he had wanted to go to the Lost City, how he had argued so many times with Jack to be able to go there. She was more than happy to go with him to the City so that they would both have something to do, and still be together.

This plan fell through when, despite Jack's best efforts to accommodate his friends' request, the IOA had objected to a romantically involved couple to go to what was essentially a warzone, far different from the situations that they had been accustomed to in the Milky Way.

With great thought, and inevitably heartbreak, Sam and he had decided on taking the opportunity to test whether their relationship would work on a long distance basis, and what better way to test it than to have thousands of light years between them?

They had reluctantly parted ways, after two whole days of slow and gentle lovemaking to create some more memories for the tough times that lay before them, before she had left to start her new job at Area 51. He, meanwhile, was due to go to Atlantis shortly afterwards.

He sat in their bedroom alone, the couple having decided to keep their house for when their terms in their respective posts were over, and cried for a full hour as he held onto her pillow, still smelling her scent.

"_Well, there was no reason to believe she'd always be there  
But if you don't put faith in what you believe in  
It's getting you nowhere  
Cos it hurts, you never let go  
Don't look down, just look up  
Cos she's always there behind you, just to remind you_…"

It had felt as though a part of him had died, and he was still on Earth. What would happen when he went through the Stargate to Atlantis? Maybe he would get over the initial feeling of loss, perhaps he would find someway to deal with it… or maybe he would be a bawling wreck and be of no use to anyone.

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. This was something they had to do… and one day, things would be ok again. One day, he would be able to hold her in his arms and watch her go to sleep with a smile of contentment on her face. For now, he would have to make do with the memories, the memories of the faith she had in him, the love she so selflessly gave, the good times that they had had together… the laughter, the tears… the things that they had shared.

She had always been there… and she would continue to be, only this time in his entire being, the memories of her gentle touch, of her kisses and beautiful laughter. She was a big part of him; she had affected him so much, every single day.

"_Two hearts, believing in just one mind  
You know we're two hearts believing in just one mind_

Cos there's no easy way to, to understand it  
There's so much of my life in her, and it's like I'm blinded  
And it teaches you to never let go  
There's so much love you'll never know  
She can reach you no matter how far  
Wherever you are…"

He felt empty without her. He had never known anyone else like her, never known that a love like they had shared could possibly exist… until that day when she had returned his kiss, and told him how overwhelmingly in love she was with him.

Despite his tears, the memory of that day, of her face lighting up as she gazed at him with her love for him in her eyes, of his aching cheekbones from grinning so much, made him smile.

Would a love like that ever fade? A love so powerful, so overwhelming, so strong and all-consuming. A love that made him feel that he was the luckiest, happiest man in the galaxy; a love that made him feel as though he could do anything, no matter how previously impossible. Only she could have made those changes in him, only she could have made him believe the things he did now, and feel the things that he did now.

She must have been mad to have taken him on, with all his misgivings and such. Sometimes, he had wondered whether she had been compromised by an alien virus that had made her apparently too hot for his body.

"_Two hearts, believing in just one mind  
Beating together 'til the end of time  
You know we're two hearts believing in just one mind  
Together forever 'til the end of time_…"

They would get through this test… there was no doubt about it. They shared a bond between themselves and with Teal'c and Jack, a unique bond of defeating evil, of overcoming pretty big odds, of learning lessons of life and everything else, as a team and as individuals.

This was just a hurdle. In one year's time, they would be back together, in this bedroom, their travels and work on hiatus as they enjoyed the pleasures of each other's company, making up for the time that they had been apart. During a lighter moment before her departure, they had made many jokes, most of them rude, about what they each would do on their return to the house.

"_She knows (she knows)  
There'll always be a special place in my heart for her  
She knows, she knows, she knows  
Yeah, she knows (she knows)  
No matter how far apart we are  
She knows, I'm always right there beside her_

We're two hearts..."

They were each going to be living their dreams, doing things that they had always wanted. Granted, it was without each other, a price that they didn't want to pay, but it wasn't permanent. He knew that she loved him, and he had no doubt that she knew how he felt about her. No matter the distance, their love, their bond would remain unbreakable.

– Fin

--------------------

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. __If not, you know what to do (if you did… you also know what to do… I hope)_

_Contestant: "Showbiz, I'd like__, Jim… Showbiz. Showbiz."_

_Jim: (random pointing around at nothing) "Showbiz, you'd like, Showbiz you'd like."_

_(darts player misses)_

_Jim: "Ooh, sorry… you've got Reviews. For four pounds, Valerie… four pounds… can you tell me what you thought of this story?"_

_Contestant: "Easy, Jim. I… (flounders)… ooh, I, uh…"_

_Jim: "I'm going to have to rush you, Valerie. I'm going to have to rush you, son."_

_(A cartoon bull wearing a dart player's shirt moos, signalling that the time's run out as he walks across the screen, flicking through a dictionary)_

_Jim: "Ooh, you're out of time. (nods to Bully, somehow seeing him) Thanks for that, Bully, thanks for that."_

__

lol, if anyone gets that, I'd be very surprised… I'd be very happy too. lol


End file.
